<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Pokey problem by metalkicker</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24955180">A Pokey problem</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/metalkicker/pseuds/metalkicker'>metalkicker</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cunnilingus, F/F, Face-Sitting, Possession</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:35:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,942</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24955180</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/metalkicker/pseuds/metalkicker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When the girl of her dreams gets caught in a storm with her, Meg can't help but try to shoot her shot.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Pokey problem</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy Friendiversary, Kathy! Here's to 10 more years!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Margaret knew she had it bad.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were both challengers in Galar, though Meg knew Kai xi wasn’t from around here. They had only talked a couple of times, but Kai xi had the cutest accent in the whole world. Probably. She had dark eyes, equally dark and stunning hair as well. Meg hadn’t seen her smile yet, but she was certain it was dazzling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meg, a Pokemaniac from birth, was excited to see the Pokemon Kai xi had brought from the Kalos region. Some she had seen from earlier challenges against Leon on the telly, like Haunter, but others, like Lampent, had completely fascinated her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Despite being on the road, she couldn’t help herself; she started watching Kai xi’s battles almost obsessively. Looking up everything she could about the Kalosian girl. She even had her card, though it wasn’t signed which was a bummer. Hop had copped it for her, thank god for him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Margaret didn’t want to admit it, but she had it bad. Dreaming about a girl who had said like 10 words to her collectively. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the gym challenge wore on, Margaret was starting to think they’d end up against each other in the semi finals, which would just be a blast and a perfect time for them to really meet each other. Her bugs against Kai xi’s ghosts? It would be a match of the ages, until she beat Leon of course. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Though fate decided to throw her a bone one night in the wild area. Meg was helping her Araquanid bulk up a bit before the next gym challenge, when the weather took a turn for the worst. It was probably the coldest rain she had ever been in during her 22 short years, so she started setting up camp under an outcrop of rock to keep herself as dry as possible. She’d even gotten lucky enough to have enough space for a fire. She was starving so the rest of her team must be too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just as she was getting a fire started, she heard the sound of footsteps and looked up, the faint blue glow of a Lampent moving closer, than the sight of the girl that completely had all of Meg’s affections. Soaking wet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh God. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kai xi!” Margaret waved the girl over, giving her a wry smile. “I see you got caught in the rain too. Care for a cuppa? I’m just putin’ the kettle on.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please.” Kai xi’s voice was quiet and a bit tired, probably from looking for a dry spot to rest in. “Mind if I stay here tonight?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure..., though there’s not enough room for another tent. You could share mine with me, it’s big enough for the two of us.” Was this a dream?? A nightmare?? Margaret couldn’t help the words tumbling out of her mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That would be.. Nice, thank you.” Kai xi gave her the barest hint of a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh holy shit, this was happening. Is this a porno?? Was she about to get robbed?? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can change in the tent if you want, the tea isn’t ready just yet.” This is the worst and best thing that had ever happened to her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, I’ll be just a minute.” Kai xi disappears into the tent to change, Lampent floating around without her outside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meg rubbed her face nervously, looking back at the fire, pouring a bit more water into the kettle. She looked around camp at the pokemon, sighing as it seemed Frosmoth was picking on Lampent, following him around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mothra, leave him alone. Don’t be rude.” She snapped her fingers, watching Frosmoth follow Lampent around, leaving a trail of frosted grass in her wake. “Sheesh.. Don’t come crying to me when he bites back.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Funny.” Kai xi all but appeared next to her, expression blank like usual. “Like a moth to a flame, right? Don’t worry, he likes the attention.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> like the attention too, Margaret wants to flirt with her. Instead, she offers a shaky smile before getting into her bag for the tea. Kai xi is… quiet. Almost unnervingly so as she lets the rest of her pokemon out, Meg finally gets a glimpse of Palossand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good lord, he’s incredible!” Oh my god, Meg sounds so pathetic to her own ears, “I’m sorry, I’ve never seen a Palossand in real life before. Your team sure is.. Creepy and spooky. Different than anything I’ve ever seen.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mine may go bump in the night, but yours are a bit more creepy crawly, don’t you think?” Meg nearly drops the cups in her hands as Kai xi responds, oh my god, they were bantering. “I’m not normally a big fan of spiders, but your Araquanid is cute. Galvantulas are a bit more intimidating.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Margaret feels her soul leave her body. Honest to goodness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you going to make some tea?” Kai xi asks curiously, watching Margaret fumble with the mugs and the box of tea. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How embarrassing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“S-sorry, I’m not used to company when I make campfire tea.” Meg keeps herself busy pouring the hot water over the tea bags in the cups. “I’ve got sugar, if you’d like.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just how it is, is fine.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a few minutes of steeping, Meg finally offers a cup to Kai xi, their hands meeting just briefly. Ok, so corpse-like and cold wasn’t what the Galarian was expecting but she could make it work. Of course she could. Kai xi sits next to her, warming up with the tea and the fire. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I figure since we’ve got a group, maybe we could make some curry?” Meg digs through her pack again, instant noodles, some sausages, a couple of potatoes… “What do you think?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Curry sounds good.” Kai xi yawns, watching their pokemon mingle in the small space. “It’ll help us warm up for sure.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meg hums and gets the pot ready, thinking about all the other ways she could warm Kai xi up. In a sexy way. Oh definitely. She’ll admit that Kai xi has popped up in her late night JO sessions more than a few times. In her fantasies, the Kalosian girl is quiet, yet firm when she wants something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I help?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meg nearly drops the pot on her feet, panicked, thinking the other girl could read her mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh??” She squeaks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I help?” The Kalosian asks again, an amused smile on her lips. “With the curry?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, of course.” Her face is hotter than the fire at this point, and she hopes that the darkness can cover up most of it. “I’ve got some instant noodles, sausages, or some potatoes. What sounds good?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Potatoes.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two girls went to work cutting and chopping the necessary ingredients, and eventually, a bubbling pot of curry sat before them and their hungry pokemon. Dinner isn’t usually such a grand event, Meg realises, as she’s dishing everyone up. Their pokemon have finally warmed up to each other, playing and sniffing at each other before dinner is served.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kai xi, like Meg is starting to realise, is quiet while she eats too. She doesn’t smile as she eats, but she does clean her plate almost eagerly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was delicious.” Kai xi doesn’t talk till they’re finishing up with the dishes, a small smile on her face. “I’m not very good at cooking curry, but you taught me a lot tonight. I feel like I haven’t been this warm in a long time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Y-yeah, yeah, of course. I like camping with you. W-with other people in general.” Meg stumbles over her words, cheeks hot, “I wouldn’t mind if you joined me again.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll keep that in mind.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She’ll keep it in mind. Meg feels like she’s on cloud 9 as they get ready to turn in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Putting the fire out and packing up her dinner things, Meg finally calls her pokemon back into their balls, and Kai xi does the same before they both head into the tent to get out of the cold. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Does it get this cold where you’re from?” Meg asks, shucking her jacket and hat. She’s distracted as she pulls her thick jammies from her bag.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, in some places..” Kai xi wouldn’t ever admit it, but she finds herself staring at the taller girl as she strips down. She watches as Meg pulls her skirt down, a simple pair of black panties is the only thing obscuring her view of the other girl’s backside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you need some warm jammies?” Meg looks back at her and their eyes meet, just for a moment, before Kai xi is looking at the ground. “I have an extra pair, um, or we could,.. Uh.. We could sleep close together, if you’re cold.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meg can’t help finally wanting to shoot her shot, not after catching Kai xi looking at her like that. There had to be some kind of attraction there, if not just plain lust. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pause between them is awkward and long. Probably the most awkward situation Meg has ever been in and her mum once caught her giving Hop a handjob. Well, maybe that was more awkward but she doesn’t have anyone to share the shame with this time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We can sleep close. “ Kai xi finally responds, a small smirk on her delicate features, “but I don’t think you’ll need those pajamas.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh god, this was really happening, wasn’t it? This </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>a porno or something. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“R-right.” Meg cleared her throat before fully unzipping her sleeping bag and laying it out, goosebumps popping up on her skin from the cold. “Unzip yours like this and we can lay it over the top of us while we share… body heat.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kai xi did as she was bid, laying her unzipped sleeping bag on top before stepping close to Margaret, one hand finally reaching out to touch her hip, the other playing with the end of one of the other girl’s braids. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is this okay?” was all she asked. Simply, like she wasn’t asking to fuck a girl she hardly knew. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-yes, please..” Margaret all but breathes out, she’s cold in just her shirt and panties but Kai xi’s touch almost feels like fire. “But can we do it under the blankets? I’m freezing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah?” Kai xi laughs, just for a moment, before taking her hat off. She tosses it with the rest of her things before crawling under the sleeping bag with Margaret. It is a little chilly, but Margaret is pulling her in close and kissing her before she has another moment to think about it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s not the most graceful of kisses, and their teeth clack because Meg doesn’t know her own worthless strength apparently, but Kai xi rolls with it, kissing her back with equal fervor. Meg has a leg wrapped around the other girl almost immediately, and she’s wishing that neither one of them were wearing stockings right now. She’s wishing there were less layers between them in general.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop thinking, I can feel you getting distracted.” Kai xi mutters between kisses, gently pulling on one of Meg’s braids again, “are you nervous?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I, I uh, I mean.. I’ve had sex before, but like, straight people sex.” Her cheeks burn hot and her accent is thick, this is definitely different from the time she and Hop fooled around. Way different. “I’m not saying no or anythin’, but I’m just a little nervous.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She’s grateful it’s dark because Kai xi straight up laughs before pressing and grinding her thigh up against Margaret. She’s more grateful for the dark because she can’t help the sharp gasp that escapes her lips, and she’s certain her face is as red as a tomato. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I really can’t understand you when you babble like that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Is she being scolded? She opens her mouth to bite back but Kai xi doesn’t waste any time pressing her flat, back against the sleeping bag. She nips down Meg’s neck, hands coming up to squeeze her chest through her shirt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“O-oh my god…!” What were they talking about before? Her mind is hazy as the other girl keeps touching her chest through her shirt. She’d foregone a bra since she was just out training and hadn’t expected to run into anybody, let alone the girl she was into.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Walking around like this..” Kai xi is mumbling, but her hands push up Meg’s shirt anyways, her cold hands finding warm flesh to knead. “Someone is going to get the wrong idea.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wasn’t expecting to run into anyone..” Meg breathes before all the air is sucked from her body as Kai xi delicately sucks at one of her nipples. Her brain is running overtime, and her ears feel like they’re stuffed full of Beedrills. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kai xi takes far too much time enjoying the girl beneath her. Meg, honest to God, squirms as the other girl licks and sucks at her chest, but she can’t help but love the attention. She’s hyper sensitive and dripping wet by the time Kai xi finally pulls away and moves down her body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I take these off?” She’s got the ghost of a smirk on her face as she asks, two fingers gently rubbing the other girl through her panties, noticing the dampness of the fabric. “You’re really excited, aren’t you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sh-shut up..” Meg shifts and lifts her hips just a touch as she reaches down to pull her panties off, finally giving the other girl a full view of her sopping wet slit. “Hurry up, I feel like I’m going to die of embarrassment.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I should tease you a little more for being so rude.” Kai xi leans in regardless, and Meg arches up off the sleeping bag at the first touch of her mouth. “Mmh, you’re so wet. Have you been thinking about this since I showed up tonight?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wh-what kind of stupid question is that…?” Meg hardly hears her, one hand fisted in Kai xi’s dark hair. The buzzing almost seems louder in her ears as the other girl laps at her clit. “‘Course not… ‘m not a sex crazed maniac.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mhmm..” the Kalosian girl hums in response, licking at her clit before pressing two fingers into her dripping cunt, smirking as the other girl moans. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She keeps going, curling and pumping her fingers, as Meg rocks her hips up against her mouth. Meg babbles and pleads when her fingers brush a sensitive part inside her. It’s… satisfying to feel her come undone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kai xi won’t admit it, but she’s kept her eye on the blonde since they met. Watching her matches, studying her battle tactics, even managing to snag one of her trainer cards. Her ghost pokemon were the ones to give her the push she needed though. They told her the energy she could siphon from Meg would make them stronger. Pretending to be caught in the storm was just a smaller part in the bigger picture. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kai xi can tell when the other girl is close, quickening her movements when she starts to feel Meg’s thighs tremble. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please, please, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please…</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” Meg practically sobs as she’s finally pushed over the edge, seeing fireworks behind her eyelids. “ Kai xi! D-don’t stop!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Kalosian girl lets Meg hold her face still, rutting up against her waiting mouth, as she rides out her orgasm. She’s gasping for breath as she finally, finally relaxes back against their makeshift bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meg’s head is buzzing just a bit, but she feels like every ounce of energy she had had been wrung from her body. Sex with Hop hadn’t been anything like that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god… That was amazing..” She mumbles, boneless and exhausted. “I feel like I’m going to sleep for a thousand years..”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not yet, you’re not.” Kai xi crawls up Meg’s body, taking a moment to take her own panties off. “I’m going to sit on your face.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh?” The blonde slurs, but she reaches up to hold onto Kai xi’s hips as she straddles her face. “Righ’ now..? I’m so tired..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reaching down, Kai xi grips Meg’s bangs and pulls a bit harshly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I got you off, it’s only fair, isn’t it?” She asks, and Meg finally nods. “Good, now do your best.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kai xi presses her cunt to Meg’s waiting mouth, sighing softly as the other girl laps at her. She’s already keyed up from Meg’s energy pumping through her body, but she’s bound and determined to enjoy herself. Meg is pliant and obedient beneath her, and it makes Kai xi’s body burn where they touch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kai xi sighs again as she grinds down against the other girl’s mouth, all the tension melting from her body. She keeps her hips moving in tandem with Meg’s tongue, though she does have to tug the other girl’s hair once or twice to keep her awake. It’s not necessarily hard, but Kai xi finds herself panting and sweating at the attention in no time. Kai xi rocks just a bit </span>
  <em>
    <span>harder</span>
  </em>
  <span>, just a bit </span>
  <em>
    <span>faster</span>
  </em>
  <span>, until she finally cums with a moan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She lets Meg lick at her till she’s oversensitive and bordering on the edge of pain before climbing off her. Almost instinctively, she looks for her hat, but Meg grips her wrist as she moves to grab for it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t go… Stay the night, it’s too cold out there..” Meg practically slurs. She’s a total mess, hair sticking up and eyeliner smudged, but Kai xi takes a little pity on her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, alright..” Laying down, Kai xi brings the other sleeping bag over them and sighs a moment later at the warmth. She’s not surprised when Meg curls in closer and takes her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>--</p><p>
  <span>Margaret finds herself exhausted and alone when she wakes up. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>